Re Awekening
by SpookyZalost
Summary: OK so this story takes place 15 years after TIMELESS Timmy is now 30 Tommy and Tammy are 11 and 12 respectively and Cosmo and Wanda are watching over the whole family all over again. but a darkness lurks in the depths of space an experiment gone awry
1. Chapter 1

**Re Awakening**

**by**

**Mulege**

**Chapter one:**

**The past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch Hartman and Nickelodeon respectively.**

**A/N: OK so this story takes place 15 years after TIMELESS so I will make some references to that story so if you haven't read it do its a good one as well as my first multi-chapter story.**

It had been a long time since AJ had launched his Thinking learning nano robots into space he was hoping that they would gather data and be the first ones to find a planet with intelligent life.  
but something happened outside of the solar system they disappeared into some kind of wormhole never to be seen again or so he thought.

_"hey Cosmo, Wanda?"_ Tommy and Tammy asked preparing to ask their fairy's a question.

Then two fairy's appeared in front of the two children of the godchild they once had one fairy was pink the other green and they were so happy to live in the same family again.

For you see after Timmy had grown up Cosmo and Wanda had to be re assigned and they both had tried to hide from the council because they didn't want another god child they wanted to be with Timmy. this persisted for about ten years until the council found them and made them an offer they said.

_"we have found you two god child's that I think you might consider worth rejoining the fairy god parent program."_

_"their names are Tammy and Tommy and they are the children of a person you know very well"_

both fairy's looked on in astonishment as they knew the family resemblance was incredible.

_"you mean these are Timmy's children?"_

_"actually Timmy Turner and Tootie Mc. Donald's children."_

_"awe I knew he would stick with Tootie"_

_"yea especially after they were trapped together in that virtual reality healing tank"_

_"alright we will agree but only because then we can keep an eye on Timmy as well as his two children"_

_"then its settled you will go down to earth tomorrow morning"_

_"fine!"_

the next morning the twins woke up climbing out of their bunk bed and looked at the fishbowl their father had considered a precious piece of history even if he didn't know why.

His father even bought two goldfish which he thought would help him remember and while looking at it made him feel warm and happy he still could not remember.

As the two children looked at the fishbowl with the castle inside there was a puff of smoke rising and the two fairy's appeared

_"Hi im cosmo!"_

_"and im wonda!"_

_"and we're your fairy God parents!"_

the sign fairy god parents was a big bold sign with moving lights and confetti and it looked very festive.

Suddenly the two children hid in the corner wondering what was going on then both of the strange creatures flew up and said some strange stuff.

_"wow Cosmo they really do look a lot like Timmy but I can see where Tootie's genes stepped in"_

_"yeah its like we are with timmy all over again"_

suddenly the two children looked up

_"how do you know our dad?"_

_"well kiddo we used to be your dad's fairy god parents"_

_"you see we are chosen to live with a child who is miserable and grant them wishes to help them mature and have a happy childhood"_

_"but when they turn 18 we have to leave and move on to another god child"_

_"yeah its in the rules"_ shouted the green fairy poofing up a big pink book

_"you see we can grant just about any wish as long as it doesn't contradict the rules"_

the two children smiles and said

_"so you are the goldfish Timmy looked at all the time in his photos"_

_"photos?"_

_"yes he has lots of pictures of his childhood and whenever he looks at them he feels happy but can't remember why."_

_"oh I see..."_

_"and now we know so we must tell our dad!"_

_"wait you guys its against the rules to tell anybody about us!"_

both children stopped and turned around

_"wait so we have to keep you secret even from your previous god child?"_

_"yes."_

time passed and both children grew up to be 11 and 12 respectively all the while they and their fairy's dealt with Vicky bots, large bully's and the normal stuff like Timmy used to go through

and now we are at the starting point in our story...


	2. Chapter 2: The Eclipse

Re Awakening

by

Mulege

Chapter two:

The Eclipse

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents or any characters associated with that show they belong to Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

**

* * *

**

The two Siblings sat atop the hill in dimsdale park waiting for the solar eclipse Cosmo and Wanda had told them about because "it is one of the most beautiful sights on earth" or so they said.

_"hey Tommy?"_

_"yea sis?"_

_"what are you going to do for your life?"_

_"um im not sure Im not even interested in girls yet..."_

_"so what?"_

_"so im not sure that's what I mean I have a long time to think about it."_

suddenly the sky started to get dark

_"oh wow Tammy look at that!"_

_"wow its really neat!"_

then the strangest thing happened there was a fireball falling right towards them.

_"look out!"_

as they both ran the fireball hit the ground and the first thing they saw was that it wasn't a rock at all but a strange segmented sphere.

_"hey Tammy?_

_"yeah Tommy?"_

_"im scared..."_

_"me too"_

_"I know lets call Cosmo and Wanda!"_

_"good Idea"_

suddenly upon hearing their names the two fairy's appeared and freaked out when they saw what the two children called them here about.

_"how strange it looks like some kind of ship or pod..."_

_"I don't know what is it... Philip go find out what it is"_

suddenly Cosmo threw Philip the nickel at the strange Object only to have it disappear inside one of the cracks.

_"PHILIP NO!"_

_"ugh moron..."_

_"im going to call Jorgan and see what he makes of this."_

Suddenly a large muscular fairy appeared staring down at the two fairy's and then at the strange sphere in front of him.

"hmm this looks like a sphere from a species known as the assimilators"

_"assimilators?"_ both the smaller fairy's said in unison.

_"yes the assimilators they are a species who were created long ago when a strange probe impacted a planet somewhere on the other side of the galaxy they have long been known to be a menace and are to be avoided, I never thought one would show up here though"_

suddenly a strange bolt of light came from the probe and Jorgan found his shoes melted into the dirt.

_"aw I just paid for those!"_

then a TV screen appeared above the strange ship.

_**"we are the Assimilators, you will be added to our collective mind, resistance is Useless."**_

then the TV screen disappeared and a strange being that could only be described as a cyborg appeared from within.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter and all but im working thorugh it. also do the assimilators seem vaguely familiar?**


	3. Chapter 3:Story Time

**Re Awakening**

**by**

**Mulege**

**Chapter three:Story Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch Hartman and Nickelodeon respectively.**

The cyborg emerged as powerful and scary as a lion about to pounce it stepped out with a weapon In it's hand and it fired at a tree which was soon vaporized. In ensuing moments Jorgan aimed his wand and prepared to send this monster into the abyss never to return. The next thing anyone knew it was gone but the look on Jorgan's face suggested that this was only the beginning.

In the next few moments the ship faded and turned into nothing as if it too was vaporized.

"Where is turner!"

"our dad?"

"YES! Where is he?!"

"um he's at work..." 

Jorgan gave a frown because he remembered that he had to wipe his memory so the Timmy turner he knew was long gone. It was then Jorgan decided to tell the two children the history of their father and why he needed them.

"Tommy, Tammy come here for a moment." he said with an unusually calm voice. Both twins looked at him confused but they obeyed.

"I must tell you about your father." 

"you see he was not always the witless person you know today he has actually saved the entire universe on many occasions though not from a threat like this."

"and after all the evil had seemed to calm down and the universe began to enter an era of peace he began to grow up and become less child like and more like a responsible adult."

"at the age of 11 he had fallen in love with the one person he thought least likely... Your mother Tootie"

Both twins were listening intently eyes wide in amazement.

"of course this was not due to last or at least it wasn't supposed to... the reason for this is someone im sure your familiar with."

"Vicky!"

both Tommy and Tammy were shocked at this revelation because the person who had caused them so much pain was causing their father pain when he was their age.

"it was then that Vicky had actually decided to Kill your father because he and your mother were too happy when together and it sickened her she almost succeed too if it wasn't for one last effort on your fathers part to his fairies to make one with and boy did it work."

"he saved both his and your mother's life but not without a cost and that cost was that he went into a coma for a few years missing out on his teenager hood."

"we did our best to save both of them but in the end we ended up putting them in stasis pods and letting them life in a virtual reality until they had recovered." 

"in the end though both of your parents knew about us and kept the secret safe just like they promised."

"but as you very well know when they turned 18 we had to wipe their memories of anything magical so it was like all those things never happened only the emotions remained and that's why your parents are still together today."

"Unfortunately it looks like I will have to undo the memory wipe and restore both of their memories..."

"and I really hate that part of my job."

finally both Tommy and Tammy snapped out of their amazement and both decided to help Jorgan.

"Ok Jorgan you can wait for them at our place as they will be back soon."


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

**Re Awakening**

**by**

**Mulege**

**Chapter Four: The Return  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fairly odd parents they belong to butch Hartman and Nickelodeon respectively.**

It was late in the day when Mr. and Ms. Turner came home from their jobs in fact they carpooled like this all the time because they could save money on gas that they put into the rainy day fund that they had at the bank. Of course they weren't prepared when as soon as they got home the door disappeared.

And things only got worse because suddenly they were surrounded by floating Men in Gov black suits and really tough looking terminator style guy who was obviously their leader.

Suddenly Timmy stood in the way blocking Tootie and looking tough.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"well Mr. turner you and your wife will know soon enough but you must come with us."

"Why should I trust you?"

"because I am the one person who can help you remember your past."

Thinking back Timmy remembered that old time capsule he buried when he was a kid and the feeling of something not quite right when he looked at photos of him and his gold fish.

"alright I will go with you but just please leave my children out of this."

"Turner If I could do that I would... you will understand soon enough."

Suddenly the very muscular man took out what looked like a large Pole with a star on it and slammed the bottom end to the ground causing the whole room to shake. Within the blink of an eye they were in a room with two strange medical chairs with all sorts of unusual equipment attached to them.

"Mr and Ms turner if you will please sit down."

They did as they were told and suddenly they were restrained to the chairs unable to move.

"Hey whats going on here"

"don't worry turner this won't hurt... much."

Suddenly the strange equipment was placed over their eyes and they felt a sharp Migraine as all the memories came flooding back to them. The time in the Virtual world, the reason he originally fell for Tootie, their wedding day. All of it rushing back like a wave of memories and emotions.

"I remember now... I remember all of it... hey Jorgan whats going on why did you restore my memories and where is Cosmo and Wanda?"

the two kids Tommy and Tammy who where watching in the other room and turned to Cosmo and Wanda who were now their godparents.

"why didn't you two tell us you used to be our fathers Fairies?"

"well we couldn't it's in the rules... you have to find out on your own."

"well I guess you want to go see our parents now huh?"

"well only if Jorgan lets us..."

suddenly as if hearing what they were saying Jorgan appeared right in front of them with his fierce look of cold determination looking through them like the scanning beams of the Vicky bots.

"I will allow this Puny Fairies but you must understand you cannot grant their wishes anymore because you are Tommy and Tammy's fairies now."

within and instant all five of them appeared in front of Timmy and Tootie.

"Cosmo Wanda! Man did I miss you!"

"well sport we missed you too and that goes with out saying"

Then they looked at their kids and where the fairies were floating and they were awestruck.

"wait so you are now Fairy god parents to our kids?!"

"that's right capt n beaver boy!"

Suddenly Cosmo found a pie in his face

"hey what did I do?"

"same old Cosmo"

then Jorgan spoke up getting their attention immediately.

"as much as I enjoy reunions I must tell you why I have returned your memories turner."

"you see your world is in danger again from a force only known as the Assimilators they are a ruthless band of Cyborgs who's only mission is to destroy everything in their path and turn it into more of them"

"now this force is threatening your planet and you must stop them before it's too late"

"in that case lets get moving I will need a ship and some of the smartest minds in history for this mission. Also see if Darth Laser is willing to help since they threaten his so called galactic empire."

"ok people lets do this!"


End file.
